minecraft_story_mode_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Joseph Shear
(This page is a self insertion of JShear54) "Dangit!" --Joseph's Unltimate Word of failure in life and bad sportsmanship way of expressing disappointment. Joseph is a 27 year old Anti-Hero hailing from an alternate universe which he has full control over called The JS Universe. He is well known in his Universe as the World's greatest Champion. He also has possession of a powerful device known as The Reality Controller, which can be used to alter reality. He is also the Leader of Shearapolis. Appearance Joseph has a light skin color, has brown hair and Hazel eyes. He wears a Red headphone on the left side of his head. He wears a white and Orange collared shirt with dark brown camo sleeves attached. His shirt has a JS on the front and a Xenomorph Head on the back. in addition to this he has a satchel. He also wears dark blue sweatpants with light grey stripes going down the sides of them held up by a brown belt with a gold belt buckle on it And red and white tennis shoes. Finally he wears a gold watch called The Reality Controller which it's name self explains what it can do. He can also occasionally be seen wearing a black and grey Camouflage jacket. In other times He wears his Armor called "Shear Gear" Which consists or an iron studded sleeveless jacket. has an Iron shoulder pad on his right shoulder and a leather spiked one on his left shoulder. iron gauntlet on right hand and a green spiked glove on his left. he has an iron utility type belt and a gun holder. He has no leggings but has two knee pads: a diamond one and an iron one. As well as a dagger holder on his right leg. Has matching combat boots with his left boot having and Iron pad on the front of it. and finally and Iron helmet with blue goggles attached. In the Majority of His mini series MCSM: Jumping through time, Joseph has Ant-eye on his left eye. Personality Joseph in general is a nice person who is caring and supporting of others. but in other means is a selfish person although is more to helping others to help himself. He can also be a very shy person and not one to start the conversation. He formerly was a scared and tiny person at a young age however after giving himself a taste of survival he has matured into a tough person, aside from being tough he is a jokester. He can appear as a nice person which he is but can be deceptive and change demeanors in the blink of an eye. when it comes to missions he will do any means to get the job done, but will help people if the mission requires or if lives are on the line. He self considers himself as "The Walking Dictionary" and a "master builder" which he often brags about. The Glitch? The Glitch is an alter ego of Joseph Shear. The Glitch was formed when Joseph Shear Remerged all JS Timelines causing him to abosrb all his alternate counterparts. However this story is truly a lie, Joseph simply used this event as a cover up for anytime he glitches out. The REAL reason isn't known exactly but had something to do with his first time having god like powers. According to legend about The Glitch, this glitchy behavior only happens when he over here or abuses his powers. As a side effect, Joseph suffers from what he dubbed "Brain Dilation" which consists of nose bleeds, Sensory impairment, eye discoloration and Dilation, speech slurs, Glitch outs and massive mood swings. However these only happen when jumping into a new timeline or when the reality controler starts stressing. During episodes of Brain Dilation, he stops acting normal and will loose sense of some things and sometimes starts speaking complete gibrish. This is always accompanied by his eyes rabidly changing colors and rapit eye movment. He will also claim to see things that dont exist, in truth these arn't hallucinations but him seeing through time and space. Pre JS Universe history Not much is known about Joseph prior to him creating the JS Universe. Although it is safe to assume he lived in The main timeline but branched off for some unknown reason. According to Legends about him in the main timeline and even other alternate universes, he is known as an entity called The Glitch, which people across the reality fear. When the Timeline Travel Council found out That Joseph was indeed The Glitch, They tried to get rid of him discretely because of his past. However it's clear Joseph Shear has matured greatly since before creating the JS Universe. A lot of Realitys truly do fear Joseph regardless, however it's evident that less then 1% of timelines actually know of his existence. The Reality Controller The Reality Controller is a device that uses Electromagnetic energy, and Atomic particles within the laws of physics to alter reality around the user. According to real science the reality controller is plausible in real life and such a device could exist if made correctly. It uses the electromagnetic spectrum as a base for all it's functions. It goes from Radio waves to Gamma rays, being able to alter the said spectrum with partial alteration by changing the atomic codes of Atoms around the user, these altered particles exist throughout the electromagnetic spectrum and allow the alteration of sound waves, Magnetic waves, radio waved, television waves, micro-waves, inferred waves, visible light waves, ultra violet rays, X-rays and Gamma rays. which are the basic order of the universe. The modern smart phone is capable of tapping into and in some cases altering Radio, Television, inferred and light waves. then we have the Microwave itself, stuff like the sun and other radio active lights can alter ultra violet. there are X-ray machines, and Gamma ray technology. We have magnets and Atomic power. Humanity knows how to tap into AND alter all things within the Electromagnetic spectrum and how atomic particles work. Now imagine all that technology put inside one tiny watch like device. Now that would be a reality controller. of course in theory, a device like that could alter the basic order of reality and time travel. but to make a device like that work would require Lots of energy. Joseph Shear used Command blocks, redstone hearts, nether reactor cores, Ender crystals and beacons to power the thing. but since none of those things exist in real life? it might take all the earth's power just to make it work. which might kill the earth in the process theoretically. When the Reality Controller was first activated, it strangely turned on like pressing a button, however out of nowhere, every light bulb, generator, anything electric just shot off in sparks, windows broke and everything just went flying in the direction away from the reality controller as it let off a huge quantum explosion. it kept sending off waves on pure energy. a huge beam shot up from it towards the sky and into the far reaches of space. the reality controller almost collapsed on itself however managed to stabilize. It took years to fully repair everything damaged in the blast. which since everything was contaminated, Shearapolis had to got through all sorts of fallout drills and such. Although being able to fly and use all sorts of powerful powers would be kinda cool, it's suggested by JShear54 (the technical inventor of the reality controller) that this device is never made in real life. this thing is stronger then the Triforce, the ring of power, the command block..... in fact, anything powerful put together. it could cause just a few issues. now that's a science essay about the universal function! Relationships Sasha Sasha is Joseph's not so faithful Siamese cat. He Found her alone as a baby Ocelot in the jungle located North of his house. He brought her home and tamed her. Sasha However is very rude and is a nuisance towards Joseph. but otherwise Joseph loves Sasha very much and the two always travel together. They are known as Team JS. J for Joseph and S for Sasha. Demetri Demetri is Joseph's mentor. They met when Demetri was holding a competition in which Joseph won and became his mentor. together they created The World's Heart which is located at The Reality's vein along with it's remote The Reality Controller. Demetri was also a former Old Builder however was thrown out because of his protest against Hadrian. Jesse When Joseph meets Jesse for the first time he freaks out because Jesse is the leader of the Legendary Order of the Stone. In the JS Universe The Order is very famous. otherwise he tries to get on Jesse's good side. however when Jesse finds out that Joseph has Admin powers the two become distrustful of eachother. Nikki Joseph and Nikki aren't on good terms with each other, Joseph looks down at Nikki and only pays attention to Jesse. Nikki tries to get recognized by Joseph but Joseph simply says she's trying to much. Petra Jesse and Petra are on good terms, Joseph looked towards Petra for better Fighting skills since he is a bad fighter. Afterwords Joseph offered To bring Petra on one of his adventures. Petra can determinedly go with him if Jesse chooses to ok the offer. Lukas Lukas and Joseph do not interact much. They meet when Joseph visits Beacontown for the first time. Abilities Normal Abilities He is an intelligent person, He knows the key for survival and can survive almost everything. He Is a good builder and can even build as fast as the old builders as his mentor was an old builder. He is good at greifing and redstoning. He even knows a lot about Potions and enchantments. however has bad fighting reflexes. Reality Controller Powers The Reality Controller allows Joseph to do nearly anything! including destroy the Universe in the blink of an eye. Dementional/Time/Universal travel Joseph can open tears to anywhere all across many realities. The Core Command block inside the World's heart is responsible for this power. Healing Joseph can be hurt and killed however his ability to rapidly regeneration makes him virtually indestructible. Flight Joseph can fly, it is a very helpful tool to building. Joseph only uses this power to building and veiw large area. but since he's afraid of heights he hovers instead. Super Strength Joseph can break anything instantly (Including bedrock). in addition he can push anything and run very fast. Omnificence Joseph likes to experiment with mobs using this power however his favorite custom mob to create is a Musheep (Mushroom Sheep) Custom objects Joseph has created tons of objects, most notably a Diamond Shear, Or an Obsidian Sword (obsidian for sword material and a blaze rod instead of stick) Clothing generation Joseph likes to change his clothes's color scheme to match any situation. Teleportation Joseph hates Teleportation and would rather use an ender pearl or his Reality tears to get around. Telepathy He can Telepathically speak to anybody he sees. He uses this ability to put the odds in his favor. Mind control Joseph can mind control anything he sees, however respects privacy and won't do it unless necessary. Size-Manipulation Joseph will grow if need be but only otherwise uses this tactic in combat. Item Generation Joseph uses this power to get anything he needs. such as a weapon or building blocks to build with. Electrokinesis Joseph can summon lighting. Telekinesis Joseph can move anything with his mind. and he means ANYTHING. Pyrokinesis Joseph can summon fire with his mind. He also used this power to enchant his weapons with flame aswell as create a shield around him. this power also can summon lava. Hydrokinesis Joseph can summon water with his mind in large amounts. he uses this ability to stop fall damage. Shape-shifting Joseph can turn into any mob including custom ones. he can also change into anybody he wishes. however he prefers to keep his normal color scheme when doing so, making his disguises quite useless. Strengths Joseph's Strenghts come from his powers and knowledge. He can be deceptive and never be as he seems. He has been known to change sides randomly making him untrusted by all to make him unpredictable. Weaknesses Joseph Has a few Weaknesses. Since he always has Sasha with him, it's an easy way to attack him, however since Joseph made Sasha practically invincible. but Joseph still cares about Sasha and will do almost anything to protect her. The Reality Controller can also overload if using to much power causing a huge pulse to happen distorting reality in the process which is dangerous and could cause Armageddon! which is bad and must never happen. Joseph is also a bad fighter which makes him easy to size up upon and defeat. Trivia *The JS on his shirt stands for his name Joseph Shear. *Joseph originally had a Skyblock on the front of his shirt and a Creeper face on the back. however this was prior to him founding Shearapolis. *Joseph is from an alternate universe, this is the reason why Joseph's reality knows who the order is despite never meeting or hearing about them. *Joseph founded Shearapolis when he was about 18 years old. *Joseph will be making his 2nd Debut along with Sasha in Minecraft Story Mode: The Adventures Continues. **Joseph is making his 1st appearance in a series leading up to his adventures in MCSM:TAC, The series is called "Minecraft Story Mode: Jumping through time" *All appearances of Joseph throughout the MCSM Fanon Universes are all one in the same person. Because of this, Joseph knows many possible futures of the order of the stone. He is also aware that Jesse can be a different gender and race depending of the timeline and will sometimes mix up terminology. **Joseph is also aware of the 4th wall. meaning he knows he's in a fanon version of the "Main timeline" *Joseph's reality controller keeps joseph from ageing, however when the prototype Reality Controller busted, it casued this ablity to distort making him appear older. this is why his child look differs greatly from his teenage and adult look. *The Glitch's name comes from Joseph's tendency to glitch out during Brain Dilation. The effects are simaler to the effect Romeo was under when his powers were being drained by the Golden Gauntlet. Category:Fanfiction Works Category:Fan Games Category:Characters Category:Alive Characters Category:Alive characters Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Joseph Characters Category:Made By Joseph